Path of Man: Aijou
by Eiko-chi
Summary: Diam dan tetaplah tersenyum disampingku. Maka, akan kuberikan dunia untukmu. One-shot!


Path of Man: _Aijou_

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

 _~Diam, dan tetaplah tersenyum disampingku. Maka, akan kuberikan dunia untukmu.~_

Setting : After The Last

Tidak hanya Konoha, melainkan Suna dan seluruh Negara Aliansi Shinobi saat ini sedang berbahagia. Bermandikan helaian bunga sakura yang jatuh perlahan-lahan serta cerahnya langit di musim semi. Hilir mudik orang-orang, serta canda tawa yang diiringi ucapan selamat tak henti mengudara. Ya, hari ini Naruto, sang pahlawan dunia sedang melangsungkan pernikahannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Gaara menjabat tangan Hinata yang tersenyum bahagia padanya. Disampingnya, Naruto sedang bercanda dengan Killer Bee.

"Terimakasih, Kazekage-sama." Jawabnya.

"Yo, Gaara! Terimakasih sudah datang." Tangan Naruto terulur memeluk bahunya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Aku ikut berbahagia." Ucap Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum padanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah seringai nakal tersungging di bibirnya. Naruto mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Gaara lalu berkata, "Nah, kapan kau menyusul?"

"…"

Melihat wajah Gaara yang nampak kebingungan membuat sahabat pirangnya itu mendecih pendek, "kau ini. Biar kuberi tahu, ya. Ini nasehat dari orang yang juga bodoh pada awalnya. Kebodohanku itu benar-benar membuatku sangat menyesal sekarang. Makanya kau akan kuberi nasehat biar tidak mengalami hal buruk sepertiku." Mata Naruto tampak menerawang. Setelah mencuri pandang pada istrinya yang sedang berfoto bersama rekan kunoichinya, Naruto tersenyum pendek lalu berkata, "Pekalah terhadap sekelilingmu. Perhatikan orang-orang yang dekat denganmu. Diantara mereka aku yakin akan ada orang yang tulus mencintaimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar dulu! Aku belum beres bicara, nih."

"Baiklah."

"Manusia itu, Gaara, tidak bisa terlepas dari cinta. Kita seperti hidup untuk mencintai seseorang dan dicintai oleh seseorang. Ini seperti takdir. Oleh karena itu, cobalah untuk membuka hatimu mulai saat ini. Maksudku membuka hati untuk memulai sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang. Seperti berkencan, menikah, menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan seseorang. Semacam itu."

Kerutan pada kening Gaara bertambah dalam. Gaara tahu bahwa ada hubungan yang lebih dalam dari pertemanan. Namun Gaara tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan itu. Baginya, mendapatkan pengakuan dari desa, melindungi warga Suna serta mensejahterakan mereka adalah tujuan hidupnya sebagai Kage. Akan tetapi sahabat pirangnya ini kembali mengajarkan hal baru padanya. Suatu yang penting yang akan menyelamatkannya dari penyesalan.

"Saat kau menemukannya, Gaara, percayalah bahwa kau akan merasa sempurna sebagai seorang pria."

Rangkulan itu terlepas. Naruto tersenyum lalu melirik pada sosok Hinata yang masih berfoto dengan teman-teman Kunoichinya.

"Dulu aku selalu sendirian." Ucap Naruto lirih. "Kemudian aku punya teman. Sekarang akhirnya aku sadar apa yang sesungguhnya ingin kulindungi."

Gaara dapat merasakan perbedaaan sorot mata Naruto. Tanpa sadar Gaara tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Naruto."

Komentar Gaara membuat Naruto menoleh padanya, Lalu cengiran khas itu menguasai wajah bahagianya. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

O.o **GaaMatsu** o.O

Jatuh Cinta.

Sebuah missi sulit yang Naruto berikan padanya.

Jatuh Cinta.

Seperti Hinata yang siap mati demi Naruto. Seperti Temari yang menangis khawatir akan kelakuan tidak biasa Shikamaru. Seperti Sasuke yang melesat pergi saat tahu Sakura dalam bahaya. Seperti Chouji yang mulai berdiet untuk menarik perhatian Karui. Atau seperti Sai yang mulai bertingkah abnormal didepan Ino.

Jatuh Cinta.

Perasaan berbunga-bunga saat sedang bersama seseorang. Perasaan nyaman, tenang dan tentram…perasaan saat kau ingin menghabiskan masa hidup dengan seseorang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" Pertanyaan itu menyentak Gaara saat sepasang tangan mengguncang bahunya.

Gaara mengerjap. Pandangan khawatir Kankuro menyambutnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?" Gaara memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak berpikir. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi. Kenapa? Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak." Kilah Gaara.

Kankuro mengangguk pendek sebelum berkata, "kita harus kembali keruangan Kage. Sebentar lagi Tim Matsuri datang melaporkan hasil misinya."

Gaara terpaku sesaat. Pintu gerbang desa terlihat kecil di ujung pandangannya. Angin tengah berhembus cukup kencang. Jubah Kazekagenya berkibar-kibar dan pasir-pasir halus tak henti menamparnya. Perasaan tidak nyaman adalah hal yang langsung terlintas saat berdiri di gedung tertinggi di Suna ini. Namun sedari tadi Gaara bahkan tidak menyadari apapun.

"Baiklah."

O.o **GaaMatsu** o.O

"Seperti yang telah Anda duga, situasi di desa kecil tersebut aneh." Mikoshi berkata membuka laporan perjalanan misi timnya.

"Desa itu berubah menjadi desa yang sangat tertutup setahun terakhir. Kami telah berusaha mencari informasi dengan menyusup ke desa tersebut. Namun keamanan mereka semakin kuat. Mereka bahkan tidak membiarkanku bertemu langsung dengan ketua desa. Ada tirai besar dan tebal yang menghalangi tamu untuk bertatap muka dengan pemimpin desa." Lanjut Mikoshi.

"Kau sudah memberikan gulungan suratnya?"

"Ya. Pemimpin desa mengatakan mereka akan mengirim langsung orang untuk menjawab surat Anda."

Tangan Gaara terlipat di dada. Setelah mendengar penuturan Mikoshi, Gaara beralih pada Matsuri dan Yukata. Kedua gadis itu ditugaskan untuk menyusup saat Mikoshi menemui pemimpin desa.

"Informasi apa yang kalian dapatkan?"

"Situasi disana sangat buruk." Ujar Yukata setengah menjerit. "Para penduduk desa seperti diekspoitasi oleh pemerintahan. Mereka bekerja siang malam bahkan anak-anak pun dipekerjakan dengan kasar."

"Mereka memang negara miskin. Tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka akan berbuat sekejam itu pada rakyatnya." Kankuro berujar. "Sebagai orang luar, kita tidak bisa ikut campur telalu dalam dengan masalah mereka. Dalam hal ini kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai mereka membalas surat kita."

Kening Gaara mengerut tajam. _Sebuah negara yang mengeksploitasi warganya sendiri._ Secara mengherankan masalah ini membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman. "Ada yang sa—Matsuri?"

Gadis bersurai coklat itu nampak tersentak. "Ya?"

Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu sesaat. "Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh?"

Mata hitamnya membulat sempurna. Lalu dirinya mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruang Kage.

"A,aku…" Ujarnya tergagap. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan-ke kiri melihat reaksi teman-teman setimnya lalu kembali pada Kankuro dan Gaara yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu menghela napasnya sebentar, lalu berkata:

"Ijinkan aku kembali ke desa itu, Kazekage-sama!" Ucapnya lantang seraya membungkuk dalam.

Gaara terperangah. Begitupun dengan Mikoshi, Yukata dan Kankuro.

Masih dalam posisi membungkuk, Matsuri melanjutkan, "selama aku menyusup di sana. Aku menemukan hal-hal janggal seperti para staf pemerintahan yang tidak biasa. Bagiku ini tidak wajar, pemerintah mengeskploitasi warganya sendiri sampai pada tingkat penjajahan. Ada yang salah disini. Dan aku curiga ada sesuatu dibalik pemerintahan yang sedang berjalan saat ini. Mungkin sekelompok pemberontak yang sedang menyembunyikan diri sembari mengeruk kekayaan desa kecil tersebut. Asumsi awalku adala—"

"—Sekelompok pemberontak membunuh pemimpin desa yang sebenarnya. Kemudian mereka berpura-pura sebagai pimpinan desa tersebut dan mengambil alih kekuasaan lalu memperkerjakan warga desa itu untuk mendapatkan harta dan mengumpulkan kekuatan guna memecah aliansi Shinobi." Potong Gaara.

Kepala Matsuri terangkat. Matanya lagi-lagi membulat.

"Aku telah memperkirakan hal ini." Ucap Gaara menjawab kebingungan yang terpancar dari wajah Matsuri. "Skenario yang sama saat Orochimaru datang dan berpura-pura sebagai Kazekage ke-empat."

"Yah, meski kita tidak sampai mengalami pengeksploitasian warga Suna." Sambung Kankuro.

Gaara terdiam. Saat itu, bukan warga yang dieksploitasi melainkan dirinya yang sebagai _senjata ultimatum desa_ yang mengalami hal buruk tersebut.

"Oleh karena itu tolong ijinkan aku kembali ke desa tersebut!" Tegas Matsuri.

Mata Gaara terpejam. Menyusup ke desa yang sedang dijadikan sarang pasukan pemberontak. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah menghilang karena dibunuh diam-diam. Tiba-tiba kepala Gaara terasa berdenyut.

"Tidak." Tukas Gaara bahkan sebelum ia selesai berpikir.

"Ta,tapi Kazekage-sama."

"Tidak." Hardik Gaara tidak seperti biasa.

Keempat shinobi di dalam ruangan ikut kaget mendengar jawaban menyentak Gaara. Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pandangan tajam Gaara membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa gemetar ketakutan.

"Gaara!" Panggil Kankuro diikuti tepukan pada bahunya.

Tepukan itu nyaris membuat Gaara melompat saking kagetnya. Saat sadar, ketiga shinobi memandanginya heran sedang Matsuri menunduk ketakutan.

"Adik, kau membuatnya takut." Bisik Kankuro saat Matsuri terus menunduk.

Gaara mengerjap. Memandangi Matsuri dengan pandangan kosong. Bahu Gadis itu tampak bergetar. Gaara tidak bisa menerka bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang karena poni coklat sepanjang kening itu mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah." Ujar Gaara menghebuskan napas yang tak sadar dihelanya sedari tadi. "Kalian boleh pergi."

"Kami permisi. Selamat sore, Kazekage-sama." Salam Mikoshi mewakili kedua rekannya. Tak lama kemudian ketiganya menghilang setelah pintu kayu itu ditutup.

O.o **GaaMatsu** o.O

Ini masalah yang sangat serius. Gaara sadar jika hal ini terus dibiarkan desa kecil itu akan membuat kekacauan besar di tengah-tengah aliansi. Yang terburuk adalah politik adu domba yang gampang sekali tersulut antara Raikage dengan Tsuchikage.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyuruh Temari untuk merapatkannya para pertemuan aliansi?" Saran Kankuro

"Ini masih asumsi. Belum tentu benar. Kita akan memberitahu aliansi jika kita butuh bantuan. Mengatakan hal yang belum pasti pada Aliansi hanya akan menambah permasalahan."

Kankuro terdiam. Mengamati pergerakan adik bungsunya yang nampak tidak bergerak di kursi Kage. Akhirnya Kankuro mendengus kemudian berkata, "kenapa kau tidak mengirim Matsuri?"

Gaara melotot ke arah Kankuro yang telah lebih dari lima tahun menjadi penasehatnya. Namun belum sempat Gaara menyemprot Kankuro dengan penolakannya, Kankuro berujar "Tidak perlu emosi, Gaara. Dengarkan aku dulu."

Gaara mendengus.

"Aku merasa masalah yang kita hadapi kali ini sangat serius. Selain tertutup dan sangat ketat desa itu juga menyimpan sejuta ancaman. Sulit untuk menyusup ke desa tersebut namun pada misi kemarin Matsuri dan Yukata telah berhasil melakukannya. Seperti yang Matsuri katakan kemarin, ia menemukan beberapa hal janggal. Dan aku percaya mengirim Matsuri adalah langkah tepat karena selain gadis itu mampu menyusup ke desa ia pun tahu apa yang hendak ia cari. Itu jauh lebih efisien dibandingkan kita harus mengirim shinobi baru dan mulai lagi dari awal. Lagi pula belum tentu shinobi itu berhasil menyusup tanpa kita mengirim shinobi untuk umpan seperti yang kita lakukan pada Mikoshi. Tapi mengirim kembali shinobi untuk mengirim surat pada mereka tentu akan membuat mereka curiga dan malah semakin memperkuat keamanan mereka."

"Tapi ini misi berbahaya." Pantang Gaara tidak setuju.

"Matsuri sudah _Chunnin_ , Gaara. Ini malah bagus untuk karirnya. Jika ia berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini dia bisa mendapat rekomendasi untuk ujian _jounnin._ "

Gaara menatap Kankuro dengan kesal. " _Jika_ berhasil…tapi bagaimana kalau gagal?"

Kankuro hendak membantah Gaara dan bersiap meluncurkan sederet alasan bahwa Matsuri akan baik-baik saja. Namun keinginan itu sirna begitu ia melihat raut _Aku-sangat-serius_ yang Gaara berikan padanya. Oh, demi Tuhan. Dia pikir Matsuri anak lahir kemarin?!

Kankuro menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Kankuro menatap Gaara sejenak, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia mulai tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah kita lupakan tentang Matsuri."

Gaara nampak terkejut dengan respon yang Kankuro berikan. Ia pikir Kankuro akan terus mencecarnya dengan berbagai alasan baik itu fakta maupun opini hingga Gaara setuju dengannya. Namun kakak laki-lakinya itu malah tersenyum penuh arti sembari mengibarkan bendera putih di depan Gaara begitu saja.

"Kau tahu, jika seseorang tidak sependapat denganmu kau tidak harus menatap tajam mereka seperti itu. Ah, sikap dinginmu juga."

Gaara menatap kesal pada kakaknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu dia maksudku." Jawab Kankuro seraya menunjuk wajah Gaara. "Kau tidak sadar, kemarin gadis itu ketakutan sekali setelah kau sentak."

Kening Gaara berkedut tidak nyaman. Matanya menatap Kankuro ganas.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin, kemana gadis itu hari ini? Biasanya ia akan datang kemari untuk membantu kita. Aha! Apa dia marah karena kau sentak kemarin?"

"Kankuro."

"Nah, sepertinya Matsuri memang marah. Padahal kita sangat membutuhkan bantuannya saat ini." Kankuro berdecak. "Ia pasti marah sekali padamu sampai tidak datang kemari."

Gaara memelototi Kankuro yang terus mengoceh seperti ibu-ibu sedang bergosip. Mendengar Kankuro membuat kepala Gaara berdenyut tidak nyaman.

"Gaara, kau sudah meminta maaf pada Matsuri?"

"?!"

"Kutanya apa kau sudah meminta maaf padanya?"

"…"

"Gaara, kau harus meminta maaf pada Matsuri jika kau ingin dia kembali kemari dan membantu kita. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Kau tahu, kan peristiwa kemarin pasti membuatnya terguncang. Sentakanmu kemarin jelas-jelas membuat harga dirinya sebagai kunoichi terluka. Apalagi kau melakukannya dihadapan rekan setimnya. Dia pasti merasa kau tidak mempercayai kemampuan—"

"Kankuro."

"—Ya?"

"Keluarlah!"

O.o **GaaMatsu** o.O

Meskipun menyebalkan, tapi apa yang diucapkan Kankuro bukanlah sampah. Hal ini terbukti saat Gaara menemukan Matsuri sedang berlatih pada _ground_ dimana mereka biasa berlatih dulu. Ini masih pagi, tapi Matsuri sudah banjir keringat dengan luka dimana-mana.

Gadis itu, sejak kapan ia jadi sekuat ini?

Tanpa Gaara sadari aura kehadiran Gaara telah membuat Matsuri menghentikan latihannya. Gadis itu terkejut saat melihat Gaara berjalan menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Menara ini adalah tempat favorit Gaara. Tempat tertinggi di Suna Gakure yang biasa digunakan untuk membaca angin. Dari tempat ini, seluruh wilayah Suna dapat terlihat tanpa kecuali. Jika tidak ada kerjaan atau pekerjaan terlalu banyak Gaara selalu datang ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kankuro berkata bahwa kau pasti marah padaku karena kejadian tempo hari." Ucap Gaara memecah keheningan. "Jadi aku minta maaf."

Matsuri menoleh pada Gaara dengan cepat. Lalu ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Bagaimana bisa aku marah pada Anda, Kazekage-sama."

Jika kedewasaan adalah waktu, maka Matsuri kini telah berubah. Gaara percaya bahwa setiap orang akan berubah. Seperti dirinya yang berubah dari pembunuh dingin menjadi Kage. Maka Matsuri pun begitu. Ia telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang lebih kalem dari semasa ia genin dulu.

Gadis coklat itu tidak berteriak dan menjeritkan namanya lagi bersama teman-temannya. Ia juga tidak lagi memanggil namanya disetiap kesempatan. Entah sejak kapan berubah. Namun Gaara merasa Matsuri yang takut pada senjata tajam baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Gadis itu kembali menundukkan matanya. Luka-luka disekitar tubuhnya yang terbuka terasa menyakitkan saat angin bercampur pasir halus berhembus melewati mereka.

"Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu. Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Gaara kembali berujar. Kali ini Matsuri mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Justru sebaliknya, aku bangga padamu. Menyusup ke desa kecil itu tidak mudah. Tapi kau dan tim mu telah berhasil melaksanakannya dengan baik."

"Lalu kenapa Anda tidak membiarkanku untuk kembali ke desa itu?"

Sinar di mata Matsuri terasa seakan menyala-nyala. Sebesar itukah keinginannya untuk kembali kesana? Masalahnya bukan pada keraguan Gaara terhadap kemampuan Matsuri, akan tetapi kebutaan Gaara terhadap kemampuan musuh yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin kembali kesana?"

"Situasi disana sangat buruk! Para penduduk dipaksa bekerja diluar batas kemampuan mereka. Beberapa orang diberi tugas untuk menggarap berhektar-hektar lahan dan mereka bisa mendapatkan makanan hanya jika tugas mereka telah selesai. Anak-anak dipekerjakan dengan lebih buruk. Yang tidak mematuhi perintah akan langsung dibunuh ditempat. Tidak peduli pria, wanita atau anak-anak sekalipun."

Gaara menunduk, menatap Matsuri yang matanya telah berkaca-kaca mengingat kejadian demi kejadian buruk yang ia lihat disana.

"Para pria dikumpulkan dalam sebuah pabrik besi. Kebanyakan dari mereka dipaksa menggali tanah yang entah untuk apa. Kemudian saat tanah tersebut longsor dan menimbun orang-orang didalamnya, tidak ada satupun dari petugas sialan itu memperbolehkan mereka untuk mengevakuasi korban longsor. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka pikirkan?!"

Matsuri menghela napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dalam sekali sentakan.

"Aku telah membuntuti satu diantara beberapa petugas disana. Kupikir aku bisa menyusup menjadi orang mereka dalam beberapa waktu dan melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu istana itu? Oleh karena itu, Kazekage-sama. Ijinkan aku untuk kembali ke desa itu. Kumohon."

Gaara tidak menjawab sementara ia terus menatap Matsuri dari balik manik jadenya yang tajam. Jelas, ia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan hal itu. Namun ia juga tidak mau melihat Matsuri murung dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ketidak-berdayaannya menyelamatkan orang-orang desa dari eksploitasi yang tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"Seseorang mengatakan," Ungkap Gaara tertahan. Matsuri menatapnya lekat. Jelas-jelas berharap Gaara akan memberikan ijinnya. "Bahwa cinta adalah rasa sayang dan pengabdian untuk melindungi orang berharga bagimu."

Matsuri mengerjap. Tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Gaara. Ia berharap Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun keheningan yang menggantung membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Matsuri bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ada kecanggungan disini.

"Melihat orang-orang tidak berdosa dilakukan dengan tidak manusiawi didepan matamu tentu akan membuatmu geram dan ingin membantu mereka. Aku bangga padamu yang telah sepenuhnya mengerti apa arti kekuatan dan bagaimana menggunakannya. Melindungi rakyat sipil adalah tugas kita sebagai shinobi."

Gaara berusaha menghapus keraguan dan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Ia harus membuat Matsuri mengerti akan keputusannya. Meskipun Gaara tidak mau melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Matsuri, Gaara lebih tidak bisa lagi mengirim gadis itu ke tempat yang entah se-membahayakan apa itu.

"Mengumpulkan informasi dari lapangan bukanlah tugas seorang shinobi kelas _Chunnin_. Karena kita tidak tahu musuh seperti apa yang sedang kita hadapi, misi ini akan sangat berbahaya. Jadi membiarkanmu pergi bukanlah pilihan bagiku, Matsuri."

Seperti apa yang telah Gaara pikirkan, raut kekecewaan langsung memenuhi wajahnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan nampak terpekur. Gaara yakin ia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi desa kecil itu.

"Percayalah padaku bahwa ketika aku menolakmu dalam misi ini, itu bukan karena kau yang lemah atau aku tidak percaya pada kemampuanmu."

Bahu Matsuri bergetar hebat. "A,aku hanya…" Gaara tidak kaget saat mendapati isakan pelan terdengar menyela apapun kalimat yang hendak Matsuri katakan. Tetes demi tetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya yang memerah. Gadis itu buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Namun tetesan yang lain membuat pipinya kembali basah.

"Ma,Maafkan aku. Aku hanya…"Kalimat itu kembali menggantung karena isakan Matsuri yang malah memburuk. "Disaat setelah perang usai, mereka malah menderita…Anak-anak itu dibunuh begitu saja…A,aku…ma,maaf sebagai kunoichi seharusnya aku…oh, kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti?!"

Matsuri terjatuh dan memeluk lututnya. Ia menangis keras. "Dai-kun, Mai-chan maafkan aku…"

Gadis itu terguguk menggumamkan nama orang yang tidak ia kenal lalu berkata maaf terus menerus. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di desa itu. Mungkin, orang bernama Dai-kun, Mai-chan, Kumi-san dan yang lainnya adalah orang-orang yang ditemui Matsuri di desa waktu itu. Mereka mungkin masih hidup dan terkekang saat ini atau bahkan mati dibunuh di depan mata Matsuri.

Gaara menghela napasnya yang mulai terasa berat. Sesuatu seakan terasa klik.

"Matsuri?" Gaara ikut berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu.

Gaara mulai mengingat masa-masa ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Matsuri di akademi. Saat itu, Matsuri mengalami trauma terhadap senjata tajam karena melihat kedua orang tuanya terbunuh.

"Matsuri?"

Sesuatu menyesak dadanya. Gaara harus mati-matian meredam pikirannya yang membayangkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi di sana. Gaara meraih pundak Matsuri yang bergetar hebat. Gaara tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu. Mendengar suara tangisannya membuat Gaara merasa sangat buruk.

Orang yang tersenyum akan lebih baik jika ia terus tersenyum bila bersamanya. Selama ini, Gaara selalu melihat Matsuri tersenyum padanya. Entah itu saat membahagiakan ketika ia diangkat menjadi Kage, ataupun saat menyedihkan ketika ia kembali hidup setelah nenek Chiyo menukarkan nyawanya, ataupun saat sulit ketika perang dunia sedang berlangsung. Entah mengapa, namun dalam ingatan Gaara, Matsuri selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu melihat ia menangis seperti ini…

"Matsuri." Panggil Gaara seraya mencengkram kuat lengan gadis itu. Matsuri menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Gaara dengan wajah memerah dan basah.

"Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan mereka." Ungkap Gaara. Matanya menatap lurus manic hitam Matsuri yang tergenang air. "Percayalah padaku, aku akan menyelamatkan mereka semua. Tapi kau tidak harus pergi, Matsuri. Biarkan aku mengurus semuanya dan tetaplah disini."

Cengkraman Gaara dilengannya menguat. Matsuri mengerjapkan matanya yang besar dan menunggu kata-kata Gaara yang terasa menggantung. Haruskah ia mengangguk sekarang? Ah tidak, apa yang Gaara katakan bahkan bukan sebuah pertanyaan!

"Mengertilah." Lanjut Gaara, "karena mencegahmu pergi adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungimu sebagai seorang pria."

Matsuri menepis semua kemungkinan arti dari apa yang diungkapkan Gaara yang masuk ke otaknya. Ah, lupakan itu! Saat ini ia bahkan lupa caranya bernapas. Dunia terasa berputar. Sebuah perasaan yang mati-matian ia pendam di hatinya menguar hebat tanpa mampu dicegah. Dibutuhkan waktu lebih dari tigapuluh detik sampai ia bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Matsuri melihat berbagai emosi berkelebat dalam mata jade Gaara. Namun Matsuri tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan itu. Jantungnya yang malang meloncat keras karena ditatap lurus-lurus dalam jarak sedekat ini. Tiba-tiba kegugupan yang hebat melandanya. Semua isak tangis itu melayang digantikan oleh perasaan berdebar yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi aneh.

Matsuri membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, Ia mengangguk kecil kemudian berkata, "Ya, Aku mengerti." Jawab Matsuri pada akhirnya.

O.o **GaaMatsu** o.O

Rasanya seperti…semua menjadi jelas.

Kini, abu-abu itu telah menjadi hitam-putih. Ia sekarang tahu mana yang hitam dan mana yang putih. Kenapa itu hitam dan mengapa yang lainnya menjadi putih. Ia mengerti karena sedingin apapun pria pasti akan memperlihatkan sikap lembut pada wanita yang dicintainya.

Seperti Gaara yang memeluk Matsuri tempo hari. Atau senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melihat pipi Matsuri merona setelahnya.

Cinta.

Perasaan nyaman yang membuatmu ingin menghabiskan masa hidupmu dengannya.

Cinta.

Perasaan sempurna sebagai seorang pria setelah menemukan apa yang ingin dilindunginya.

Cinta…

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang cerah. Kankuro berdiri di samping Kazekage yang sedang sibuk menandatangani surat-surat di atas meja hingga Gaara menoleh dan berkata secara tiba-tiba, "Hey Kankuro, siapkan pesta pernikahan dalam sebulan kedepan!"

Tentu saja, Kankuro merasa dirinya salah dengar karena dagunya langsung melorot diikuti pekikan "A—Apa?!" yang cukup keras.

Tapi wajah Gaara menunjukan apa yang ia perintahkan itu serius hingga kening Kankuro langsung berkerut. "Siapa yang yang akan menikah?"

Gaara menoleh padanya dan menatap tajam Kankuro, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku, tentu saja."

Kali ini Kankuro terkesiap, "Benarkah?"

Gaara mendesah pendek, Ia mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan melorotkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, "Ya."

"Aku tidak ingat kau memiliki hubungan pribadi dengan gadis manapun. Atau jangan-jangan kau secara diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Tidak aku tidak sedang berpacaran dengannya, tapi aku akan melamarnya dalam waktu dekat."

Kankuro kembali terdiam dan bertanya-tanya apakah adiknya ini sedang melindur sebelum ia teringat akan penyakit insomnia parah yang diderita adiknya. "Bukankah sebelum melamar kau seharusnya mengajaknya berpacaran dulu?"

"Berpacaran atau melamar ujung-ujungnya sama saja, nikah. Kalau pacaran dulu nanti juga aku harus melamar, kan? Jadi kupikir langsung lamar saja biar cepat."

Kankuro mendesah panjang, sudah diduga! Adiknya yang satu ini benar-benar perpaduan pas antara efektivitas dan efisiensi. Ibarat sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. "Jadi, siapa gadis itu?" Tukas Kankuro.

Salah satu alis Gaara terangkat. Ia menatap Kankuro tak percaya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Matsuri?"

-End-


End file.
